FranceEnglandParis
by amutokitty
Summary: remember what happened when France wanted England to marry him? What happened because of that? I might make another Chapter review and tell me!


Author's Note- hey my first yaoi so be nice. Comments would be cool and sadly I don't own this awesome anime. T-T depression!

Going an hour before the conference was the only way to talk to him alone. France knew only he would be there this early. As France walked into the room he saw England organizing papers. England looked up with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing here? Aren't you usually 'fashionably late'?" England asked in a voice that always seemed to take his breath away. France looked down, his hair covering his eyes as he closed the door. England's face turned from confused to a look of utter distraught as he remembered the last time he was alone with France.

_France walked through the door to England's house, he closed and locked the door. He had papers in his hands, but England couldn't get a good look at them. France sat down at the table across from England with his hands crossed. "Well, you see. . .my country's going though a terrible phase right now and I need your help. I want you to marry me." France said to him. England had a look of total confusion and shock. His face was turning blue from lack of oxygen that wasn't going through his body right now. "W-what are you talking about France? Quick pulling my leg frog face." England replied, almost panicking. France looked completely serious as he looked England dead in the eyes. "This is no joking matter. My country falling apart and I need your help." He pulled out the pieces of paper he was holding and a pen. "Now, I need you to sign this.""I'm not going to sign that, it's a marriage registration form!" England yelled as his face turned red. "No it's not, it is a calender!" France took England's hand and put the pen in his hand. "Sign it!" France yelled as he made England start to write his name. Before France could make England sign his full name, he took his hand back. "I will not marry you, you creep!" He said as he scribbled out his name. He then grabbed the paper and ripped it to shreds. France's face was of total pain and misery. "How could you do this to me? You want me to die don't you?" "Well that's what you get for trying to force someone to marry you!" England retaliated. Then France's expression changed dramatically. It changed from pain to one of vengeance. He grabbed England's shoulders from behind and dragged him to a dark corner of the room. England screamed and tried to get out of his grasp, but all for not. _

England was about to get up and make a break for it, but France grabbed his hand gently. "I'm not going to do anything to you, I just really need to talk to you." England heard something strange in his voice. Was it sincerity? No, it couldn't be this is France he was talking to. But instead of running, he stayed just in case he was right.

France kept his head low. "I know you are remembering what happened so long ago, but I swear that is never going to happen again." England was confused, he had never heard France talk like this. Instead of the cockiness he heard in his voice, it was sincerity. "Ok, I'll go along with this I suppose." England thought as he crossed his arms. "Well not too long after the incident, a child was born. . .our child." France took out a picture from his coat pocket. England took the picture along with the news. It was a picture of a little girl with wavy blond hair that went down to her shoulders with deep green eyes like England's. She's wearing a lavender sundress that went down to her knees with white sandals. Standing next to her is France smiling lovingly. England looked at the with wide eyes. She was definitely his child. She had his same green eyes and small bump he had on his nose, even though he always hated it on him, it made her look even more adorable. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" England asked, his voice a little shaky. "I was scared. I know you hate me and I never could really talk to you. Also, I thought you might reject her because of what happened." He replied as he took back the picture to put back in his jacket pocket.

England was contemplating on what to do, what to say. One part of him was pissed that he kept such a huge secret like this for so long, but then another part of him just wanted to run to where his little girl was and hug her. "What's he name?" "Paris." France replied softly. England sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, it's better late then never I suppose, but in this case earlier would have been a lot better. I'm still glad you told me though." He replied in composed tone. France breathed out a breath he had not known he had been keeping in. He was so relieved that he didn't overreact or anything like that. "Well, I am glad you are not mad. I truly hope we can make this work because. . .I have always loved you." England was astonished by his confession. He walked over to the Frenchman and looked at him. "What are you saying France? That you love me?" France looked him with love in his eyes. "That is exactly what I am saying. I have always loved you. Whenever I look at Paris, I always think of what we could have. But I know you will never return it." France explained as he looked down at the floor, too scared to look at England. If he had looked up though, he would've saw the adorable blush on his face. England now was thinking about all the fights they had, and looked at them from a new perspective. They were both so different, but they had two things they had in common, their beautiful little girl and the love they shared for each other.

England walked up to France and gave him a hard, passionate kiss. He was so shocked by what had just happened that he was speechless and motionless. England smirked. "So that's how to shut you up." France chuckled, then started to nibble on his ear earning a soft moan with the smaller blond. "Not for long mon amour, and most definitely not from you." He ripped off England's jacket and started to unbutton his shirt feverishly and almost ripped the shirt completely. England's breath was ragged as France attacked his ear, his neck, then he moaned as his tongue started to massage his with a deep kiss. He pulled away and smirked as he heard a slight murmur from the British man. He slid off his shirt as he finished unbuttoned it. Looking at England he saw the slight blush that burned his cheeks.

Kissing his way down his neck to his chest and sensually licked his puckered nipples and earned a slight moan from the other man. Sliding down further he slowly unzipped his pants and out popped England's erection. "Well it looks like someone is happy to see me." "Shut up you-" But was cut off when France took him in his mouth. He moaned out loud as France sucked and twirled his tongue around his hard cock. England was so close to coming. "S-stop before I cum." France sucked harder until he did cum. "France!" England gasped as he came in his mouth. France sucked and licked it all until there was nothing left. "Now why would have done a thing like that? Especially now I've found out how great you taste." England blushed at his comment. France smiled at his little blush and took off his clothes. France kissed England hard and was about to lay them both to the floor when England stopped him. Seeing a look of confusion on his face England explained, "I am not laying on that floor. I have no bloody idea what that bloke America threw on this floor."

France looked around for and alternative and smirked as he looked at the large conference table. "Well what about this lovely table?" England contemplated this and shrugged. "I suppose." Before he could say anything else France threw him on the table, but he took a small bottle out of his pocket from his pants. "What's that?" England asked, pointing at the bottle. "Lotion. Paris gave me a few bottles to keep with me when she noticed my dry hands." England smiled at this. France then put a small amount on his fingers and walked over to the table. "Now just relax." France said as he slid a finger into his entrance. He tensed and yelped. "Shhh, I'm sorry, but it will hurt at first. Plus I have to get you ready or you could bleed." England nodded and France added another finger. Soon he was moaning as he got used to the unfamiliar feeling. France nibbled and sucked on his ear and neck which earned small hisses.

France put a dab of lotion on his cock just in case and slowly entered him. They both moaned in unison. He started out slow as to not hurt the smaller blond, but soon went faster as England moaned louder. With each pump they both moaned louder. He started to stroke the small uke's cock. "I wish this could have been our first time instead of the last." France whispered longingly in England's ear. He nibbled and licked his neck. He started pumping faster until they both came. France pulled out of him slowly and laid beside him. Sweat glistened off them as they both panted in satisfaction. Then something suddenly popped in his head. "You did lock the door right?"

His answer was answered when the door swung open and in came America talking to China about a plan where he was the hero, as usual. All the allies froze as each country came in one by one. America had a huge grin on his face and turned to Russia. "Ha! I told you those two would get together! Now cough it up you stupid commi!" Russia sighed and France heard him say something about England getting together with him. He pulled out a random video from his pocket and gave it to America.

Italy, Germany, and Japan got there a little late, but when they got there it was a sight. Japan turned red and fainted and Italy was hiding behind Germany. "Oh my god Germany they're doing the same stuff I've seen in your books except without the dogs, but it's still weird cause it's Papa France!" Germany just turned red with anger at this, his OCD would not allow nudity on this table. "How could you two do this on this table where we work un sometimes eat? You dummkopfs!" Germany yelled at the two and literally threw them and their clothes out. "And don't come back until you both are clothed!"

Then Germany took out random cleaning supplies out of nowhere. He gave America and Italy a mop each, soap and a bucket. "Now you two, fill this bucket up with soap and water and come back to clean this floor." He went to where Japan fainted and pulled him up to shake him. "Japan! The nudity is gone now fill this up and come clean the table!" He yelled as he gave both Japan and China a washcloth and small bucket with soap. The four countries stared at him so Germany gave them the glare he used to give the Jews and they scrambled out to do what they were told. Germany supervised while Russia went off somewhere. Germany didn't dare give the communist a chore.

After everything was clean and France and England came back fully clothed, everyone was exhausted. America sighed and looked at the two newly lovers. "I'm so glad you two got together or I would have had to give Russia my favorite comic." England sighed at their stupid bet. "Well I'm not sure about everyone else, but I'm not quite in the mood for a conference today." Japan said as he walked out the door. "Ya, it's been a long, clean day. Let's just do this tomorrow." Everyone left the room except England and France. France gave England a hot once over look and smirked. "You know what would be fun? If we had another go round on the table and lock the door." England smirked at this little suggestion and nodded. "Sounds fun." France through England back on the table and kisses him. "This time I'll let you be on top."


End file.
